ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 ZeroMatrix Episode 1 S.O.S. Stupid Overlord Snake
Part 1 Ben: hey granpa Max: well i guess you came at the right time I made extra squid burgers Kevin: blegh .... Gwen: someone sent ben a letter in onather language we were hope ing that you could find out what it says Max: hmmmmmmmm it's written in Azile the only alphabet of "Peptos 2" either a "Gamaling" or a "Bafara" sewnt you this letter Kevin: ya we just want to now wha it says (gwen elbows kevin) Kevin: ouch! Max: I know now i do it sys SOS Ben: what that much letters for "one" word Max: no Ben it says S.O.S. every 3 letters and at the bottom it says its return adress Kevin: more like coordinates Gwen: it's to the minning shaft, like were we found that baby Kevin: its a baby im still not cleaning its daipers Ben: we got the memo already Rust bucket: Rvvvvvvvvvvvv Max: buckle up (momets later) Kevin: are we there yet no and if you keep saying that every three minutes you'll have to walk Ben: we're already here Kevin: put her i park gramps (they four go in the cave) ????: HEY!!! ... ????: Up here Ben: who are you ????: my name is Adem Eroy, now could you just get me down here ?????: I don't think ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssso (out of the shadow appears a giant black Cobra) ?????: My name is BlaCobra, and I beleive your the famous Ben Tennyson right? Ben: here that i'm Famous Adem: and appeareently Gloaty ( transform into Humongasour) Ben: Humongasaur, what you call me just get me down please (Humgasaur rip the sticky goo of him) Adem: That'll do you can go now Ben: Ya right Adem Guess i'll help to ZeroMatrix: Open... selecting Gwen: Is that a ZeroMatix: selected Adem: Claw-Storm-Phobia, ahhhhhhhhh (Adem ties BaCobra's tail to a pillar and another and another) Ben: you have an Matrix Adem: ZEROmatrix i might add Ben: Ultimate Humongasaur adem: no my matrix dosn't mutate aliens it evolves them.... Ultimate... Claw... Storm... Phobia... Ben: no way 4 heads Adem: You now what they say... 2 heads are way baetter than... But in this case 4 heads are better than 2... Evolution to Revolution EXTREME... (both turn back to normal) Adem: see the Ultra Matrix turn aliens mutant and there fused with there elements, and it was made by Galvin, But mine Was made by the universes Smartest aliens and Alien mythologists. so here it is. Ben: cool design. Adem: thanks Part 2 Kevin: alright enough with the small talk, what was that thing Gwen: it said it's name Kevin. Kevin: I know Adem: BlaCobra ? he's a Quasran (Kah-Z-ran) A cobra Alien race he's a rare Kind. He justs wants to get the ZeroMatrix no biggy Ben: ya a Super UltaMatrix Adem: he's pretty weak once I Broke his chin in front of an old Hiker. Ben: He saw you! Adem: well ya, but he didn't see me Transform or Deform for that matter Ben: hey wy don't we see who's Matrix is better Adem: great idea a 3 on 3 battle free for all no Ultimate forms Ben: and no switching forms during the rounds Adem: and Ben: alright Kevin: I guess i'll be Ref, oh and only transform at the begining first person to go back normal wins Ben and Adem: got it Kevin: Choose your alien, Adem: got it Ben: lets go Kevin: Ready.... Set.... MATRIX! Ben: CannonBolt Adem: SuBrat .... Ben and Kevin:... Bwahahahahahaaaaaa wahahahahaha ohh o that is just weak and puny Ben: ya Kevins right, hey wered he go Bam Bam Ben: hey i can't see Adem: it's subrats ability he can do Camafloug Ben: ou little what a second, it's Camoflouge if he moves to much I would see him but he on the ground soooo (Cannonolt bounces hard on the ground appearing Subrat) Adem: hey that hurt you jerk and (Cannonbolt bashes subrat) Adem: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Kevin: Adem is out the winner is Ben Tennyson Ben: Oh ya who's the giant Rolly Thing.... I won Kevin: Choose your alien, ...... Kevin: Ready.... Set.... MATRIX! Ben: SwampFire Adem: SamuRay Adem: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Slice Slice Ben: hahahaaaaaaaa, Swamp fire can reGenerat Adem, and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahah ohhhhh Adem: Not with SamuRay, he can't cut you, you still say Ouch rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah (SamuRay jumps in the are and slices SwampFire in half returning ben to normal) Ben: urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh that hurt Kevin: Winner is Adem Eroy Kevin: Choose your alien, ......... Kevin: Ready.... Set.... MATRIX! Ben: NRG Adem: GrowthSprout Ben: wait wy is he called GrowthSprout (GrowthSprot grow up to 80 feet) Ben: nevermind, dosn't matter if you try to cut be you'll only hurt your self and if you do you'll unlease a Nuclear Monster. hahaha- (unteruptedbecause Ben was smashed againsta small mountain) Ben: Pain Adem: GrowthSprouts Race can be Very "VIOLENT" Ben: errrrrrrr but not if he stays close to the ground Adem: HEY, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! (Ben buts the leaves on Adem and shoves it into his Eyeholes) Adem: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (adem transforms back) Adem: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ...... ...... .... I can't feel my toe!! Ben: aand the winner is Ben Tennyson and the croud goes wild ????: Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss Ben: ! BlaCobra: Bravo Ben Tennyscared Ben: what are you talking about Kevin: I can take him Gwen: wait how could you escaped we Tied you to a pillar Adem and Ben: WE ? BlaCobra: how since Ben transformed into "NRG" he produced Ratiation which was just what i needed (BlaCobra reveals a Plumbers Badge) Kevin: a Plumbers Badge BlaCroba: yes but it can give me an Ultimate form for a Limited Time Adem: from which matrix ? BlaCobra: Bens Idiot the Exrualtishdrianekilamaarterix is to Complicated for a fraction of Enginearing Kevin: Exlurkilar What? Adem: it's the name for the "ZeroMatrix" BlaCobra: any way as Ben would say time to Go Ultimate..... Ultimate BlaCobra (He Gains Wing and Has arms like a Caterpillar, with a head on the End Of his Tail with an Eye on his Forehead, and Sounds Mechanicle like) Ben: Gulp Adem: please i'lll go Ultimate Claw-Storm-Phobia ZeroMatrix: Stand by Adem: oh no Ben: Mine still got Power.... EchoEcho Now for some inproving.... Ultimate EchoEcho now for multiplying how bout say 100,000 Adem: wow Ben: UltimateeEchoEcho, Cover your Ears Kevin: Here super Head Phones, With these you can't here yourself Think or Breath (Ben and the other 99,999 Bens Scream a sonic Boom) BlaCobra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! (BlaCobra turns back to normal) Ben: Well looks like this is wraped up nicly UltraMatrix: Dna sampled Aquired Ben: and A new Alien to alright Adem: Ben Don't select hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim (they were teleported) Next Time Kevin: he's Stuck in GrowthSprout he'll Shrivle if he dosn't time out Ben: I was on this Planet With Briany We could go to the teleporter and get of Adem: Run Kevin: He's Spreading Poison by Minuite if we are within a 30 Radiouce the Posion will Kill us Gwen: We Can't Leave him Category:ZeroMatrix